Sweeter Than Heaven & Hotter Than Hell
by Archristol
Summary: It fills my head up and gets louder and louder... / WIP. Femslash. Bayonetta&Jeanne. / Read and review, or no continue! Haha, that rhymed. / Currently on hold, working on a Dragon Age: Origins femslash story AND waiting for Bayonetta 2 for some inspiration. This will be finished though, I promise.
1. Chapter 1  You and Me

\

**Sweeter Than Heaven & Hotter Than Hell**

by Archristol

Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta nor Jeanne. They belong to each other. Songs, celebrities, and/or brands mentioned aren't mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - <strong>You and Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Countless satellite footage of meteoric remnants from a fallen goddess, which descended unto the Earth's atmosphere, flashed through a widescreen plasma TV. In between these flashes were clips of awed news reporters and spectators who uttered confusion.<p>

When the chaos died down, an obscure image of a tall woman was shown in silence. And, as she strode past a wall of fire, she cradled an unconscious woman in her arms.

A hand grabbed a remote from a lengthy glass coffee table and switched off the TV.

"Jeanne…" Bayonetta began in protest from the lavish black leather sofa across the TV. She laid there with her legs sprawled out comfortably.

"Luka's face will be presenting itself soon. I prefer to save his _charms_ and _good looks_ for later when we celebrate."

Bayonetta made a brief sound of laughter then looked at her with a smirk, "You know… You're _so_ adorable whenever you're embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Jeanne encircled the couch to end up where Bayonetta's legs were. She eyed Bayonetta in query, a single hand on a hip.

"Yes. You can't deny the fact you get teary every time the news shows the part where you carry me."

"Ridiculous. My tear ducts have lost that ability centuries ago," Jeanne proclaimed.

Bayonetta gave her a steady and extensive stare. The smirk remained plastered on her makeup-less facade.

"Now, will you come eat the breakfast I've prepared for us before it gets cold?" Jeanne ignored the pressure to break and quickly retreated back to the three raised steps that led her to the kitchen.

Bayonetta blinked and the smirk was gone. Her eyeballs followed Jeanne until she could no longer see her without rotating her head a single degree. At first, she had an irritated expression about her; _she failed to annoy_. A second later, she grinned and rose from her lounged position; _but she was right_.

She took a seat from a round ebony wooden table, the smaller of Jeanne's two dining tables, and studied Jeanne as she chose a pitcher of pink lemonade from a stainless steel fridge and poured it into two boxy glasses. She brought and set them on their respective coasters on the table then gingerly sat opposite of her.

Bayonetta glanced at her spacious square plate. It contained a carefully prepared eggs benedict with sliced strawberries on the side. _Meticulous as always._

Meanwhile, Jeanne hastily seized an eyeful of Bayonetta's morning look. Her wavy hair flowed around her natural aristocratic visage. Streaks of side bangs blocked some of her view to those eyes. _Those stunning eyes. That straight nose. Plump lips. The beauty mark... Truly one of a kind._ She wore a short silk indigo kimono robe on nothing but slightly toned creamy skin and undergarments. _And truly provocative. At least she wasn't totally naked, unlike the first couple of weeks…_

Bayonetta caught her watchful peer and threw her a warm fuzzy smile. Jeanne couldn't help do the same.

"Dig in," she said.

[-]

_With you I'm brighter,  
>My eyes like lighters,<br>They shine inside my parka,  
>Up with the winds, up with the skies, up with the fears,<br>But you know with you I'm fine._

[-]

A subtle sound of music played as they ate. The track list was simultaneously mellow and upbeat.

Bayonetta waited after Jeanne swallowed her fifth or so bite before she blurted, "Have you remembered anything more about us?"

Jeanne froze.

Aside from her joint reminiscence with Bayonetta, she only remembered the fake identity and memories she had. They were most likely programmed by Balder ten years subsequent to Bayonetta's awakening.

A year back, Balder _found her_ and merely revealed lies concerning her divulging superhuman qualities. One, a witch named Bayonetta wiped her memories five hundred years ago for, two, she almost lost the duel which resolved if she could take Jeanne's place on the Umbra throne or not. Three, Bayonetta stole her _left eye_, necessary for attaining command in the order. And four, they both must fight each other at their true potential in order to determine who deserves the power to rule the clan.

Those were the major deceptions Balder influenced her into thinking. The additional deceits were explanations to why Bayonetta was at the bottom of a lake and also at a memory loss, why the Lagunas should assist her in preparing Bayonetta for their final duel, where most of the sages and witches have disappeared to, who the Creator was, and how he possessed all this knowledge and could be trusted.

As for the past decade, she was certain she lived as a common human. In fact, she believed she was an unadopted orphan who became independent early on and embraced it. She started work as a fashion design assistant, climbed the levels, and grew into a creative director for Gucci. Three years before, she bought the large one story Malibu beach house that Bayonetta also occupied now.

"Nothing more," she honestly confessed in a monotone voice, back stagnantly upright.

"However, I do remember my brain throbbing like a _mother_ whenever I try to recall anything, mind you," she added, her eyes affixed on Bayonetta's quite anxious ones, "You?"

"Apart from recognizing who I really was and you: my royal highness, sole savior, and best friend? I'm afraid everything else is also a blur," Bayonetta smacked her lips and fluttered her eyelids in a hint of displeasure.

All Bayonetta knew was that she was Jeanne's maidservant and only childhood friend. She spent the past twenty years hunting angels and finding clues to who she really was. Her personal life was temporary for she understood that she could be anyone at any instant.

"Give it a while. We can't expect to recover all or several of our memories in just a month of reuniting," Jeanne reassured her.

"If only there was a spell to heal the mind."

"If only…" Jeanne paused; her gaze was momentarily captured by something else in the distance.

+ _To lose my mind, it's never easy, a shadow still, there's weight to me._ +

"You trust me," she restored it on Bayonetta's, "don't you, Cereza?"

Bayonetta's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. She was utterly appalled by the question.

_Unbelievable. Has she gone mad? How could she even…?_

Her slender hands reached over to find Jeanne's rested on either side of her half-eaten dish.

"Jeanne," Bayonetta squeezed her delicate long hands. "There's absolutely nobody else in this world I would rather trust," she emphasized with all the dignity and love she could muster for the woman.

"Tell me, who else can do – **what you did for me**?" Her cool spinel orbs held a fond affection over Jeanne's silver irises.

The corners of Jeanne's mouth curved upwards. A considerable weight in her chest lifted upon hearing those words.

_Who else could do what she did? Toughen her, free her, save her, protect her, and love her unconditionally?_

Their soft eyes locked for a whole minute. Neither could find the words to express what they felt for one another.

[-]

_You and me, we're just fine,  
>One million invisible lines,<br>Out of your head and into mine,  
>You and me, we're just fine,<br>One million invisible lines,  
>Out of your head and into mine,<br>You and me, we're just fine._

[-]

"Well… Let's finish the rest of our breakfast, shall we?" Jeanne prompted the next move once again. Bayonetta complied and removed her firm grip on Jeanne's fingers.

"Get dressed as soon as you're done. Wear comfortable clothes. I need you to come with me somewhere afterwards. It'll be a short excursion."

Bayonetta leaned on an elbow and spoke slowly, "I think I might've seen your tear ducts quiver out a bit of a watery substance."

"Don't ruin the moment."

[-]

It was a bright and sunny day outside. The birds chirped and the smell of the windy breeze from the beach so close to them filled their noses. The temperature was hot enough to remind them it's summer, but cool enough for it to come from a California coast.

Jeanne was first to step out unto the cobblestone driveway. She was fresh and clean in a thin ¾ sleeved gray cardigan, belted short denim shorts, and metallic flip flops. Her pixie hair was a little unkempt, though it didn't matter.

Bayonetta was last. She sported a white buckle dress with flat T-strap sandals. Her hair hasn't been washed yet and was fixed up in a messy attractive bun.

"Where are you taking me?" Bayonetta asked.

"It's sort of a surprise," Jeanne winked and grasped her car keys to remotely unlock a sterling pearl white car. She took the wheel as Bayonetta took the passenger's side.

Jeanne pressed something near the HUD and the machine's convertible roof moved.

"An adult store?"

"Hhhmmm… No," and the engines revved.

"It can't be much of a surprise then."

"Hun, you possess witch powers. What's an adult store for?"

"Hmmph. Good point," Bayonetta, defeated, donned on oversized sunglasses at the same time Jeanne fashioned aviators.

"You trust me, don't you, Cereza?" Jeanne was beaming at her as she turned the Mercedes SLS AMG Roadster to leave its residence.

[-]

A stoplight dropped to a red light and Jeanne applied a weightless pressure on the brake.

"FUCK!" a young white boy driving a Mustang spotted Bayonetta and Jeanne on the lane to his left, "DUDE LOOK!"

"OH SHIT! YOU TWO ARE THE GODDESSES FROM OUTERSPACE!" his friend exclaimed in awe.

"Hey boys," Bayonetta lowered her shades and challenged their star-struck faces, "wanna race?"

A third full wave would've rolled over on the beach till boys finally replied, "Wha-what? Hell yea we do! Right bro?"

There were nods in the Mustang.

Jeanne shook her head with pursed lips in a disappointed manner; _disappointed, but still in a good mood_. She was checking herself on a side mirror.

"Damn Bayonetta. Girl, you know we love you right? Can you give us yo number?" the darker of the friends requested.

"Yea, baby girl. What he said."

"My number?" Bayonetta pulled a lipstick from her hair and a napkin out of the dash then scribbled a number to show them, "Like this?"

She was all smiles as she stretched an arm over to give the paper.

Unfortunately, the light went green.

Jeanne put the pedal to the metal, "Come and get it, bitches!"

As the Mercedes sprinted, Bayonetta laughed uncontrollably.

[-]

Their destination's streets seemed peaceful. None bothered them as they parked and got off the car.

"An animal shelter?" Bayonetta kept up with Jeanne, somewhat astonished, "You're getting a cat?"

"We. And a kitten actually," Jeanne blissfully opened the door to a medium-sized building.

"Good morning Jeanne and Bayonetta! We expected our beloved heroes would be here anytime soon," a man was up from his desk and regarded them with glee. Jeanne suspected he was the guy she talked with prior to leaving her estate. He was Dennis, she assumed.

His co-workers said hi and wondered why Bayonetta migrated ahead to the room where she heard kittens, though didn't dare stop her.

"Yes, Dennis. Have you readied the kittens?" she latched her aviators on the V-neck of her cardigan then extended her hand for a handshake.

"They're more than ready. Please come this way," he tried to catch up with Bayonetta, but she was already there.

"Ah. Aren't we excited?" he twisted the door handle then spread the door open.

"Exhilarated," Bayonetta stated with arms crossed.

Tiny felines meowed their squeaky meows and struggled to walk a straight line to the opening of their enclosed part of the room.

"_Oooh_. A Russian Blue," she lit up, squatted, and snatched the one who caught her immediate attention.

The shy one.

"Yup. Her mother was rescued from a fire while she was pregnant with her and her siblings last month. So you can say they were saved in the process too. Although, she was the only one the owner hasn't given away to other families," Dennis informed Jeanne, more so than Bayonetta.

"Awwggh!" it was kind of a harsh exaggerated _aww_; it meant _very very cute_. Bayonetta examined the pet, "We'll take this one. I'm set on this one." She kissed and embraced the critter who gawked and clawed lightly at her dress in response. Bayonetta suffocated her with her breasts.

Jeanne went beside her, bent down, and petted the timid creature.

"You're sure you want…" she inspected the quiet cat, "her?"

Jeanne gave some playful consideration to the assorted kittens which purred and fooled around under her.

"Yes. I'm sure," Bayonetta made brief eye contact with Jeanne when she made her decision.

"Alright. If you're so eager to get out of here," Jeanne mused.

"I love cats just as much as you, Jeanne. I'm quite confident that I want her."

"I'm glad you ladies like her. Usually, everyone takes the most playful cats and dogs. Don't you worry about the rest of them; playful kittens always find homes."

Jeanne stood, "Then it's settled."

[-]

The trip back was much slower than expected. Jeanne wasn't convinced it was all that difficult to wear a famous face until she went inside a market. It was their first time shopping as distinguished celebrities and it was a _bitch_. They bought food and necessities for the new family member whom Bayonetta carried for the whole duration.

"So… What's the final name?" Bayonetta probed.

They've pondered for an answer since the minute they left the shelter.

Jeanne opened the entrance to their home, "Luna?"

"Luna… Yes, that's it! It's perfect," Bayonetta was allowed to enter first. Luna mewed a reply.

Jeanne sighed. "How random. I couldn't come up with it 'til I unlocked the doors," she shrugged.

Bayonetta gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Good job, dear."

She released Luna to get her familiar with her new and permanent surroundings.

Jeanne closed the doors behind her, "It'll be a few hours before the award ceremony."

"Yes, yes. Get dolled up, yadda yadda yadda…" Bayonetta leisurely chased Luna who bolted to the bedrooms.

The kitten had gotten acquainted and loosened up pretty fast; she showed off her skills to Bayonetta and was bouncing off the walls.

Jeanne headed to the kitchen and organized their groceries. She carried all of the bags in one hand.

"Eggs. Meat. Vegetables. And drinks in the fridge…"

"My cereals and granola bars over here…"

"Cereza's unhealthy snacks on the bar…"

"Cat chow here…"

"NO-NO! BAD KITTY! DOOO~N'T! MOTHER FUUUH–AAAH!"

Jeanne rolled her eyes extremely far backwards; she thought it would pop out of the butt of her skull.

"JEANNE! I NEED YOU IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW! LUNA DID HER BUSINESS ON THE CARPET!"

_Oh okay. She cuddled with the cat all she wanted but couldn't clean up after her? Great._

[-]

_With you I'm brighter,  
>My eyes like lighters,<br>They shine inside my parka,  
>Up with the winds, up with the skies, up with the fears,<br>But you know with you I'm fine._

[-]

Luna slept on the foot of Bayonetta's large fiery red bed. The stain she made on the carpet vanished and the scent of the bright room suggested deodorizer plus a woman's fragrance of blended apple blossoms and sparkling pink champagne.

Jeanne walked in and read the analog clock in her room. _4:05_.

"Almost set?" she asked and propped against a wall nearby.

Jeanne dressed sharply in a ready-to-wear Givenchy outfit that hasn't been released to the masses. Sleek volumized hair combed to the side. Simple makeup with a dash of glitter. Modest jewelry. Cream chiffon buttoned-up long-sleeves fell close to her skin. Requisite jodhpur-style anthracite leggings. And steely heeled stilettos. It proposed business, yet – abled to have some fun.

"Almost," Bayonetta responded from the chair in front of the dresser.

Jeanne approached her from behind and offered her assistance.

Bayonetta happily handed her the flat iron, "At what time does the afterparty start?"

"At eleven," Jeanne straightened her raven waist-length hair.

"Eleven? That's seven hours from now."

"The ceremony begins at six. I suppose it _should_ conclude at seven. Nonetheless, I guarantee there will be a lot of questions by the media for us. I didn't arrange for an interrogation, but it's essential for various questions to be fulfilled or I'll have to go into damage control."

Bayonetta groaned, displeased, "Why don't we get a publicity agent?"

"I don't trust publicity agents. I am more than willing to do it on my own. Furthermore, they would still require information from – who else? Us. I will be speaking either way."

"You are _such_ a perfectionist," Bayonetta was calm while she complained, "This means _boring_ for me."

Jeanne inhaled deeply when she finished with the straightening, "You'll be fine."

"Who'll take care of Luna?"

"My reliable housekeeper is coming. You two haven't met."

"Is she hot?" Bayonetta got on her feet and glimpsed at Jeanne with mock curiosity. She went to check herself on the mirror within her walk-in closet. Jeanne followed suit.

"She's sixty," Jeanne smiled at the doorway.

"Oh."

Bayonetta spruced up in an ensemble that accentuated her voluptuous curves. Straight long hair. Catty shadowy makeup. Shiny dark navy Dolce and Gabbana corset seamed dress. Gold jewel earrings. Gold Greek-style bands. One enormous gold ring. Gold and black leather Balenciaga d'Orsay stilettos. Classy. Flirty. Edgy. Ready to party.

"You should wear a jacket," Jeanne recommended while she picked a phantom half-sleeved blazer with alligator lapels from a hanger.

"A jacket?"

"It'll be fitting for the ceremony. Just remove it come the afterparty."

"You and your pertinent formalities," Bayonetta snatched the blazer and swiftly put it on unbuttoned.

"Quit whining. You look equally chic."

Doorbells echoed in the house.

"That should be her. Come," Jeanne deduced and led Bayonetta out of her bedroom.

The front doors swung open.

"Miss Jeanne!" a lively elderly woman cried out in a distinguishable Filipino accent. She was tan-skinned and wore common clothing.

"Hello Lita," Jeanne uttered when she was hugged tightly. She patted Lita's back for a release.

"Oh, I missed you! I was so worried! I am so glad you are back and okay! You have to tell me what happened!" Lita swayed with Jeanne in the inescapable embrace.

"I know, I know. I will."

Bayonetta cleared her throat. Jeanne was thankful.

"Oh my goodness! I forgot about your girlfriend," at last, Lita released Jeanne and proceeded to Bayonetta.

"Hello Miss Bayonetta! It is so nice to meet you," Lita clutched both of her hands and brought them together with hers.

"Cereza, this is Lita. Lita; Cereza. And… We're friends," Jeanne disputed.

"But she is too pretty, ha? There is no other woman prettier for you," Lita grinned at Jeanne before she beamed at Bayonetta with twinkling eyes.

"It is good to meet you as well. And yes, we are _just_ friends," Bayonetta added a gracious nod at _just_ then winked at Lita.

Lita chortled like there was nothing else more hilarious.

Jeanne simply stood there, mouth agape in delighted disbelief.

_These two would get along splendidly _– _tormenting her._

[-]

_You and me, we're just fine,  
>One million invisible lines,<br>Out of your head and into mine,  
>You and me, we're just fine,<br>One million invisible lines,  
>Out of your head and into mine,<br>We're just fine. We're just fine._

[-]

The award ceremony at LA's Griffith Park went smoothly for Jeanne. It was packed with commoners, notable celebrities, and politicians. The actual awards acceptance only lasted for thirty minutes. First, Barack Obama gave a speech on behalf of America and the whole world. He declared that the evidence was clear – divine intervention could've brought an end to the world. Thus, the world should be eternally grateful for their heroes. He finished with a joke about how everything they captured in space resembled a videogame. Second, Bayonetta and Jeanne contributed their own separate acceptance speeches; where Jeanne promised to explain further regarding the events that transpired and the different worlds they lived in in its entirety. After that, Jeanne continued with the prolonged press release which ended the whole ordeal at around eight o'clock.

Eventually, the duo was invited to dinner by the president for a private discussion. Bayonetta and Jeanne were to be given seats in the UN to represent themselves. Jeanne also pledged a hand in national security and foreign aid whenever their help is required. Bayonetta merely agreed to everything Jeanne vowed. _It was the beginning of pain-in-the-ass hard labor. She should be damned for being so noble. Perhaps it was far better in the casket._

Sooner or later, it was time for the afterparty.

[-]

A red carpet was stretched out in front of the Mondrian Hotel in West Hollywood. Fans, paparazzi, news, and entertainment news reporters all rallied at the edge like it was the last of the Oscars. Celebrities that barely even knew Bayonetta or Jeanne came to show their support – and to plan business opportunities. The crowd roared as the friendly couple strutted the carpet in finale.

"BAYONETTA AND JEANNE! WE LOVE YOU!"

"BAYONETTA, I WANNA FUCK YOU!"

"JEANNE, IS IT TRUE YOU'RE A LESBIAN?"

"PLEASE SIGN MY SCREENSHOTS OF YOU!"

"JEANNE, CAN YOU SHOW US YOUR LYNX FORM?"

"HOW DID IT FEEL WHEN YOU TWO FELL FROM HEAVEN?"

The powerful magnet of fame had little to no effect on them as they modeled for the unstoppable wave of blinding camera flashes.

Solo poses.

A daring look to the left.

A happy look to the right.

A stoic look straight forward.

And together.

A hand on each other's hips.

A daring look to the left.

A happy look to the right.

A stoic look straight forward.

And the finishing pose.

"JEANNE, HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH BAYONETTA?" the last version of the question reverberated as they were about to walk inside the hotel.

"No, I haven't!" Jeanne implied loudly to end the charade.

Bayonetta held a peace sign in the air to signify her departure – then held it near her mouth and wiggled her tongue in between, "But we plan to!"

Jeanne pulled her inside.

[-]

The SkyBar boomed with loud music and celebrated chatter. Its presence was dark and foreboding, but the people who populated it proved otherwise.

A chip dropped and successfully completed a Connect Four.

"_Oooh._ I win again," Jeanne announced to her companions on the booth.

"Wow. You're too good at this," Gisele Bundchen submitted to her loss in a Portuguese accent.

"Haha! Five times… Man, I bet she's using some superpower or somethin'," Diddy clapped in agreement.

Jeanne chuckled her trademarked chuckle, "Tricks are for kids. This involves simple logic, which everyone has on this table… I presume."

"Okay, Jeanne. We get it. You're the winner. Geez," Kim Kardashian has been dubbed a sore loser by her sisters in the past, but she kept no grudge against Jeanne for this game.

"Very well, I'll pass the next round. You guys play," she sat upright and crossed her legs, a hand on her knee.

"Kimmy's just in a bad mood 'cause Bayonetta's ass is _way bigger_ than hers."

"So true."

Khloe and Kourtney Kardashian's hands met in a high five.

"Shut up," Kim directed the comment mainly at Khloe; everyone giggled.

"Okay. Me versus Kim. Let's do this," Diddy got in his Connect Four game stance.

They emptied the grid as Jeanne's hawk eyes searched for Bayonetta in the crowd.

She stayed on the pole where she pole danced, danced, and sang with tipsy promiscuous women. One would guess if she was a former professional dancer. Her body flowed to the song in captivating rhythmic gyrations that made Jeanne watch intently. Men,_ Luka included_, gaped below them like hungry wolves. From time to time, she graced them with a touch of her hands and a licentious gaze. _Admittedly, it was all in good fun._

+ _Help me; I broke apart my insides, help me; I've got no soul to sell. _+

+ _Help me; the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself._ +

+_ I wanna fuck you like an animal. _+

"Is Bayonetta working?" Gisele suddenly inquired, who noticed Jeanne was observing Bayonetta, speechless.

There was energetic cheering and strategizing for the next winner on their table.

"She will soon. We've already received calls from numerous modeling companies, such as yours: IMG," she answered with a small smile then returned her eyeballs to Bayonetta's direction.

"Yea, she should accept."

"I've told her. All she must to do is fill out the paperwork and schedule the proper appointments. Likewise with Victoria's Secret Angels, they want her – desperately."

"Haha. I would want her badly too. That amazing body on billboards, magazines, catalogs… Can you imagine?"

"No… I can't imagine…" Jeanne's stare widened as she saw Luka step on the elevated platform.

His hands were partly on Bayonetta's rear as it rubbed against his groin in repeated motions. It wasn't her intent since she just danced like usual when he snuck behind her – but she didn't exactly _mind_ the invasion of space either.

+ _I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside._ +

+ _I wanna fuck you like an animal, my whole existence is flawed. _+

Jeanne felt a tiny bit irritated; however, she retained her vision on them. _It was just a basic social act prominent in all nightclubs and parties. There was no reason to be troubled._

She seized her Bacardi Mojito from the tabletop and took a sip from its straw.

Gisele bumped her in playful annoyance, "If you wanna go dance, go dance. Stop looking at them."

"Yea, I'm ready! I wanna see you dance, Jeanne. Let the _freak_ out!" Diddy overheard and rubbed his hands while he licked his lips for encouragement.

"Perhaps I will, if you would stop doing that."

"Haaa! Okay. Anything to see you on the dance floor, babe."

Jeanne's attention was back on Bayonetta. Still, they danced together. _How completely bothersome. Of all the men in the club…_

Then – Bayonetta sensed Jeanne's piercing eyes over her.

Bayonetta smiled deviously.

She abruptly stepped off the minor stage. All the boys were clearly unhappy; especially Luka, who looked startled.

Jeanne's heart beat faster as she cut through the crowd like a blade.

Gisele: "Oh, is she coming over here?"

Diddy: "I think she wants me."

Kourtney: "No, honey. She's not interested in you."

Khloe: "Let's compare their butts!"

Kim: "Stop it Khloe. I swear, you're so annoying!"

Jeanne: "Where are the bathrooms?"

"Hi bff. Hey lovelies." Bayonetta positively made it and sat on Jeanne's lap without warning.

Gisele: "Hey Bayonetta. You worked that pole good. Made me turn a little lesbian."

Bayonetta: "Oh, is that so?"

Diddy: "You know what you have to do? You have to do that in a rap video. We'll have a yacht and all that good shit."

Bayonetta: "Hmm. Sounds fun."

The Kardashians: "You're fucking sexy~." "Kim wants to compare butts with you." "NO I DON'T!"

Bayonetta: "We'll compare them together later – in the bathrooms."

The VIP section burst with laughter.

Jeanne was the only one deadpanned.

"Is there something you need?" Jeanne was confused as Bayonetta snaked an arm around her shoulders.

"No," her blue-gray globes and breathy voice was seductively inducing, "More like something _you_ need."

"Which is?"

"Some shots!" she grabbed Jeanne's arm and forcibly dragged her to the bar.

[-]

"Hey baby. Care for another round?" Rodin offered Bayonetta more shots in the middle of flipping bottles in midair.

"Jeanne would."

Bayonetta and Jeanne placed their bottoms on two adjacent bar stools. Jeanne had a disinterested appearance as Rodin slid a shot glass her way.

She read the inscription on the bottle he held. _The Gates of Hell. Red Hot Shot. He was promoting his brand._

"Think you can handle it, baby?" Rodin snickered.

"Nigga please. Give me the same number Cereza had and add ten more."

OHHH's echoed at the bar. Jeanne smirked coolly while Bayonetta raised an eyebrow and gave her the intimidating puckered lips.

Rodin grunted with joy, "You asked for it."

He lined twenty shots on the smooth surface in front of her.

A horde of individuals rapidly came, overlooked, and rooted for Jeanne.

"FUCKING WITCHES! WHAT THE FUCK!" Enzo shouted.

The DJ turned the tables and everybody chanted the anthem.

+ _SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS!_ +

+ _SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS!_ +

+ _SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS!_ +

Jeanne downed the shots one after another like a motherfucking beast. She took an occasional glimpse of Bayonetta who relined the shots when Jeanne finished one.

Rodin was relatively pissed. _How much pure alcohol can witches consume?_

"GET READY FOR THE FIFTEENTH SHOT EVERYONE! WATCH JEANNE GROW A _MASSIVE_ COCK!"

Jeanne gulped momentarily at the thirteenth shot, "AND WATCH CEREZA SUCK IT LIKE A DIRTY WHORE!"

Irrepressible amusement lit the whole roof on fire as Jeanne joked unexpectedly.

Luka pretended he enjoyed the festive gathering at the bar. "YEAAA!" _She wished she had a cock. _

[-]

Bayonetta glugged her twenty-fifth shot. She _had_ to keep up with Jeanne. They were both reasonably tipsy.

"I've had enough," Bayonetta was first to stop and lazily gripped Jeanne's sleeve, "Let's dance Jeanne."

"Do I have a choice?"

Jeanne tailed her to the active dance floor. The folks were saddened by their withdrawal but enthusiastic to see them dance.

Once more, the DJ turned the tables; this time: a remix.

+ _She loves me, she loves me not, I can't tell if she's down or not._ +

+ _Oh you like me what the hell does that mean? Don't be so ambiguous girl. _+

+ _Don't be so ambiguous girl._ +

Jeanne's nonchalant composure quickly changed as Bayonetta danced with her like she did with Luka; she grinded, _except_, she actually pressed into Jeanne.

She swayed slow and copied her movements.

+ _Are we gonna fuck or not~not~not~not~not~not~not~not~not~not~not~not~not~not~not~not?_ +

+ _Don't be~don't be~don't be~don't be~don't be~don't be~don't be~don't be~don't be~… _+

+ _Don't be so ambiguous girl._ +

The bass dropped – and so did Bayonetta's ass.

They moved in unison with the heavy bassline. Jeanne easily met every hip dip and booty pop Bayonetta sent her. Their hands clasped and Bayonetta guided her.

+ _Is this the way you talk to every guy that you meet?_ +

+ _Or do you wanna come back and stay up all night, all night, all night with me?_ +

Bayonetta faced Jeanne. She extended her arms then rested them on her shoulders. Jeanne's hands found their place on Bayonetta's sides. They mirrored each other's actions perfectly entranced.

"Got bored with Luka?"

"You're so much better. I _unequivocally_ felt like I was dancing next to a lifeless tree."

"You didn't mind. You pity him."

"_Jealous_ much?"

Jeanne was spellbound by the party lights, loud thumping, and Bayonetta's unshakable gaze. She closed her eyelids, relaxed, and let her body move freely by itself.

A whiff of pink pepper, lemon, and pineapple melded aroma glorified her senses when a slippery tongue instantly slithered along the base of her neck – her pulse – the back of her ear – then her earlobe – and then the earlobe was nibbled.

She pulled back; overwhelmed.

"Cereza? What are you doing?" Jeanne, surprised, couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"Don't say you didn't like it," Bayonetta batted her eyelashes once then squinted, "You've been eyeing me since this morning."

Not a heartbeat later, she advanced and dared Jeanne, her body language sensually engaging.

"You're _so_ adorable whenever you're embarrassed."

Jeanne stood her solid ground, still dumbfounded.

_Too late to react._

The slippery tongue now invaded Jeanne's mouth aggressively. The mild traces of alcohol didn't take away from the sweetness of her mouth at all.

She closed her eyes and affectionately clutched the back of Bayonetta's head in baffled ecstasy.

[-]

"No! Cereza, stop this!" Jeanne's blouse flew open as Bayonetta shoved her down her snowy white ultra king bed. She had no bra, much to Bayonetta's satisfaction.

"Bossy, are we?" Bayonetta's hair unraveled under Jeanne and enveloped her arms. She pinned her down, climbed on top of her, and conquered her lips in one swift motion.

Jeanne wriggled beneath her while ravenous hands groped at her torso.

Someone giggled near the door.

Jeanne peered, "Lita! I thought you've left!"

"I'm sorry Miss Jeanne! I'll leave now!" she could hear Lita run to the exit.

She bent her head and observed her conqueror who had lust-filled eyes and a Machiavellian grin, "This isn't right. You're my best friend. Are you willing to sabotage everything for the sake of – _fun_?"

Bayonetta chuckled, "It's just sex, Jeanne. Keep calm and let's _fuck_."

_Unhealthy._

Jeanne looked up to her eyes.

Then down to her bountiful breasts.

Then up again.

Then she raised her upper body higher and attempted to undress Bayonetta with her teeth.

Bayonetta pushed her back on the soft mattress, "You need to learn your place, _your majesty_. I'm in charge, you'll have to surrender."

_But inevitable._

"Do your _worst_."

[-]

_You and me we're just fine,  
>One million invisible lines,<br>Out of your head and into mine,  
>You and me we're just fine,<br>One million invisible lines,  
>Out of your head and into mine,<br>We're just fine. We're just fine. We're just fine. We're just fine._

* * *

><p><strong>Songs<strong>

"U + Me =" by Dan Black

"Anne" by Santigold

"Closer" by Nine Inch Nails

"Shots" by LMFAO featuring Lil Jon

"Ambiguous (Disco Fries Remix)" by Clinton Sparks featuring Mike Posner and Big Sean

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback for Do It Again<strong>

**tomblover**: Thank you for your kind compliments! Yes, it was my first ever fanfiction. I'm such a perfectionist that I really work hard on everything I create. I'm glad it brought you back to sweet memories. And please, don't put down your writing. You're a good writer as well! I would read more of your Bayonetta stories if you had more. ;)

**Major Mike Powell III**: Mwahehehe. Yes, I like to tease. Did you like my teasing on this one? No actual lemon until the last chapter of this story (if I get there)! Haha. I don't even know if I will do justice to what Bayonetta and Jeanne can actually accomplish though. Huhu. And thanks for the compliment!

**Armengard**: Thanks! Yes, Bayonetta and Jeanne are too perfect for each other. Fighting, they're sexy. Just talking, they're sexy. Hot sex, omg too sexy. Luka would just be a one night stand. He can't possibly handle a woman like Bayonetta! And thanks, if you checked out my artwork! I have videos on YouTube too. ;D I'm such a fangirl...

Thank you for all the reviews! Even the ones on deviantART that didn't comment here, thank you! You all encouraged me enough to write this.

* * *

><p>AN: Work in progress! Do listen to the songs, it should help you picture everything better. I have about seven long chapters planned out but it might have more as I continue writing and get new ideas.

Basically, this is how I pictured Bayonetta and Jeanne if they were real people and lived in our world and had a modern life. There will be some action against angels (and each other, maybe? ;D), more characters, and their relationship will get a lot more complicated and dramatic, so stay tuned_._

**Please review or I won't continue** (anonymous or not, I don't care.) Yes, I have to threaten you because I like drawing more (check my profile for my deviantART account, I draw a lot of Bayonetta and Jeanne.) It'll be easy for me to leave writing and just keep drawing. This shet took like a week to write too... I can keep this fantasy world just to myself if I wanted, because I'm a greedy betch. xD

\


	2. Chapter 2 Dressed in Dresden

\

**Sweeter Than Heaven & Hotter Than Hell**

by Archristol

Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta nor Jeanne. They belong to each other. Songs, celebrities, and/or brands mentioned aren't mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - <strong>Dressed in Dresden<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>My next guest is on the recent cover of Vogue Italia, a brand new Victoria's Secret Angel, and one of our world saviooo~rs. Please welcome, Bayonetta!"<em>

_The intro music played and Bayonetta stepped out in a loose-fitted light tank top with stacked necklaces, black spandex, and high heels. Her long wavy ponytail swayed while she waltzed her way to the Chelsea Lately host and was eagerly given a hug._

"_Welcome beautiful!" Chelsea slapped a bit of her ass, "I can't believe you showed up."_

"_Hello Chelsea. And of course, I've barely begun work so I thought it might be a wonderful idea to do some of these interviews," Bayonetta released from the brief embrace and smiled as she and a chuckling Chelsea took their seats._

"_Then I'm really lucky to have you here."_

"_Yes. This will be one of the few I'll ever do. Cherish this moment."_

_The crowd laughed._

"_I've never done that for anyone, but I guess I will for that sweet ass," Chelsea gave the audience a fleeting stare of delight and adjusted her legs on the single-seat sofa, "So, I've seen A LOT of your banging hot body lately."_

"_Woo–! Yea–!" Bayonetta invigorated in prolonged pronunciations and a specially widened mouth._

_The crowd laughed and applauded._

"_Has it been banging anyone?"_

"_Absolutely. I've been all over the place. I'm certain you've seen the tabloids," Bayonetta apathetically nodded and crossed her legs._

"_Haha. But I know none of them is accurate. I've seen the one with Jeanne, in particular. Hmmmm?" Chelsea raised her eyebrows repetitively and swayed as she teased, "It's true she's a lesbian, right?"_

"_Mmmhmm~. Low key but yes. Very much so," Bayonetta unaffectedly stated._

"_And you're straight?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Now, are you two just friends or…?"_

"_I love her," Bayonetta interjected._

_The crowd laughed._

_She bit her lips in and simpered._

"_You're so full of it. If you love her 'love' her, there won't be any pictures of you dating other guys. Exactly what kind of relationship do you two have?"_

"_Hmm… Uhhh–no. Not delving into details."_

_Chelsea sighed, "That's okay. I wouldn't try to get it out of you as I may get punched to the sun."_

"_Good call."_

_The crowd laughed._

_Chelsea happily grabbed an US Weekly from the small table next to them, "Can you at least explain the pictures of you making out with Jeanne and going home together here," she emphasized the front cover to the audience then flipped to the main article, "Just look at these two…"_

_She held the magazine for the camera to zoom in to a shameless picture of Bayonetta and Jeanne playing tonsil hockey, "You're pretty much raping her and she's just taking it!"_

_Bayonetta backed a tad into the couch wearing a slightly annoyed face, "You folks won't ever get over those events, won't you?" she surveyed the audience for a second then cleared her throat, "It's an amusing story, actually…"_

_Chelsea laid the publication down then placed an index finger on her lips and lifted a brow._

"_We were dancing and, in my drunken state, I slipped and my tongue conveniently landed inside her mouth."_

_The crowd laughed._

"_Rea~lly?"_

"_Yes. And why should it matter if we left together? I live with her."_

"_Well, you're a horny straight woman and you obviously didn't leave with a man," Chelsea half-rolled her eyes, "And you couldn't possibly be drunk because I heard you witches can take a row of twenty powerful shots and still have your panties on; which is a remarkable skill, by the way."_

_The crowd laughed._

"_Fine, I'll admit we experimented a little that night."_

"_Experiment? Hahahaha~ good. That's good. The world could use more good-looking lesbians. You two experiment often?"_

"_Occasionally. When she's in the correct mood."_

"_Oh yea? She does look like a bitch. A BAD bitch. But if she's the lesbian, shouldn't she be the one who can't get her dick–I mean hands off of you?"_

"_Haha. For the record, she doesn't have a dick."_

"_But something that resembles it, correct? I mean, there's no other way you would be sleeping with her."_

"_May~be," Bayonetta tastefully licked her lips._

_The crowd laughed._

_Chelsea shook her head and measured the crowd, "This woman…"_

"_Anyway, as I was saying, she has a great deal of the so-called 'self-control.' Which I don't mind, it's personally more rewarding to see her lose that control."_

"_Ohhh~hooo… It's all fun and games until someone gets huuu~rt. And I'm sure when you two fight it will be one hell of a catastrophe."_

"_No. I wouldn't dare hurt her. We're simply enjoying life and having a great time. Besides, Jeanne's far too canny to be deceived, even for me."_

"_But you seem like a professional player. Flirting with all those men, then coming home to those tasty muffins?"_

_The crowd laughed._

"_I mean, don't take this the wrong way… They're all kind of cute and handsome, but it has only been two months since your crash from the cosmics. Did they all penetrate you?"_

"_Hahaha. Sadly for them, but no. I may act lasciviously but l have very high standards."_

"_Yea. No problem if you act like a whore in front of the cameras, just don't be a whore."_

"_Precisely."_

_The crowd laughed._

"_So, you're already on the covers of Vogue Italia, V Magazine, ELLE, and a LOT of gossip magazines, let's not forget… All that in the past month? Congratulations to you," Chelsea shuffled the periodicals for the viewers to see._

_The crowd applauded._

"_Thank you."_

"_I wanna know… You're brand new to the fashion industry, yet you seem like you've done this countless times. Like a veteran… First month in the business and you're on the covers of the top fashion editorials? How'd you do that?"_

"_What can I say? I'm a gifted individual."_

"_Indeed you are! No doubt. But it's not like you were the one that called them to take photos of you. You don't seem like the type who would do that."_

"_Fair enough. I suppose IMG's to thank for that."_

"_The modeling agency?"_

"_Yes. Within a couple of days from recruitment, they called me to do various modeling and I went. Everything else felt like home."_

"_Yea… I did notice the way you strolled in all ~hmmhmmhmm~ and sat all ~hmmhmm~ and looked at us all ~hmmmmm~," Chelsea endeavored to imitate her in her chair._

_The crowd laughed._

"_That's you all the time, no acting?"_

"_Nope. Comes naturally."_

"_Oh wow. That's amazing. No wonder the men can't keep their boners hidden."_

_The crowd laughed._

_Bayonetta contained a flippant leer._

"_And Jeanne was on the cover of Vogue Paris too. I have it somewhere…" Chelsea pulled the editorial from the pile and presented the pages which featured Jeanne, "She's so gorgeous and sophisticated here… And she's not a model, is she?"_

"_No she's not. She fancies designing clothes and doing… 'Charitable work' instead. She's more than fitting to become a model, however."_

"_Yea yea. She's kind of similar to the iconic Twiggy back then, but fiercer and taller. And I like the way you said 'charitable work' with some disdain," Chelsea giggled lightly, "She's like the saint between the two of you, right? She's even on the cover of TIME."_

"_Ironically, yes, she's comparable to a saint. As much as it pesters me, she keeps me in line."_

"_Or else you would be 'lining' cocaine and killing, stealing, drug-dealing, and whoring around non-stop, huh? Is that accurate?"_

"_Mmhmm, you hit the nail dead-on the head."_

_The crowd, Chelsea, and Bayonetta laughed._

"_That's too bad. I think some people hoped for that. Regardless of all the proof you're world savior and everything, you get these people protesting like you're the devil incarnate. How do you feel about that?"_

"_If it were up to me… By now, I would've sent them to meet and confabulate with the actual devil in Inferno. Hmm…" Bayonetta paused, "Clearly, that's not the case."_

"_Clearly. Haha."_

_The crowd laughed._

_Chelsea gazed to where Bayonetta stepped out of, "I almost forgot, let's bring out your cat Luna. You brought her, right?"_

"_Yes, she must accompany me wherever I go or she gets irritated."_

_A backstage assistant failed to carry Luna and she rushed to Bayonetta's lap._

"_That's one clingy cat."_

"_She's not difficult to manage. It's necessary for her to be in the same location as I am, though; unless I'm with Jeanne, she's fine with me leaving her," Bayonetta rubbed Luna's neck as she purred._

"_Oh… What does she do if she's left at home and you're not with Jeanne?"_

"_She destroys furniture."_

"_Really? There's gotta be a reason for that. Did you baby her too much?"_

"_Once, upon adopting her. Nowadays, not in the least. Before I climb inside my car, she's always there hiding beneath then sneaks in as I open the door. When I strived to keep her in a cage, she would somehow escape."_

"_That's weird. And creepy… But she's almost like your bodyguard."_

"_Yes, I've gotten fond of it and allowed her to follow me. She's not much of a bother anyway."_

"_I think I did see her get in the bathrooms by waiting for someone to open it. Does she use the toilet?"_

"_Yes, she uses the toilet. And like any other human, she flushes."_

"_Geez, that's a really smart kitten. I wished my dog could do that. In fact, I wish he could do a lot of the simpler things. You can't even yell at him to be quiet."_

_The crowd laughed._

"_So, you're doing Victoria's Secret stuff too. Anything you might want to share?"_

"_Yes, I'll be representing some of the new underwear and swimsuit lines very soon. That would consist of many TV commercials you'll all undoubtedly appreciate. And I'll also be in this year's Victoria's Secret fashion show, aside from the fashion show coming up in Milan."_

"_That's cool! That's in a few months. Damn girl, you're really taking the fashion world by storm."_

"_Yes, the fashion world's awfully happy to have me."_

"_Haha, conceited much? Jeanne had no relative connections which enabled you to strut in Milan; like she totally wasn't the past Gucci creative director?"_

"_Ahh, Jeanne… Thanks Jeanne. She's well-aware of how grateful I am for everything's she's accomplished for me. I become effortlessly exhausted merely speaking of it."_

"_Okay girl. It's okay. No need to get cranky."_

"_Haha. Don't fret. I'm tolerable at the present time. Uhmm… What else? Oh yes, I might be in an upcoming rap video with a renowned goon."_

"_That's right! One of the black guys that I've interviewed went to that party."_

"_Diddy."_

"_Yea, him. Did he try to hit on you? Like most of those male rappers tend to do."_

_The crowd laughed._

"_No. I reckon he was somewhat intimidated by me after mingling with Jeanne."_

"_Nice job Jeanne. You're a great friend," Chelsea regarded the camera then Bayonetta, "Anything else we can expect from you? Like you haven't done enough… Are you doing a porn movie next? That looks like something you're into."_

"_Hmm… Not quite. Directing one? Yes, that could be something I'm into."_

_The crowd laughed._

"_Put it out there!"_

"_Hit me up on Twitter, you filthy boys and girls."_

"_Okay, well… Thanks so much for coming again. You're more fun to talk to than I imagined. I know it's probably wishful thinking, but I hope you come visit–"_

A laptop folded to a close and bed sheets blanketed a drowsy woman.

[-]

_Oh, you think so?  
>Well, I know so,<br>And when the lights all go out,  
>Slay me, hold me down,<br>And hollow out my heart._

[-]

Indolent eyes lazily unsealed.

It was bright.

_Tremendously_ bright.

_Clock? Clock?_

The digital clock glowered.

First impression. _5:34?_

Blurred vision. _**6:34?**_

Steadied vision. _8:39._

_**EIGHT THIRTY-NINE?**_

A singular indolent eye irrepressibly twitched.

[-]

"CEREZA!"

The mentioned laid facing a bed, head burrowed in a pillow.

Luna fled as a pair of smooth legs unexpectedly straddled the nude motionless form; her bare bottom was visible.

"DID YOU FIDDLE WITH MY ALARM CLOCK FOR–what is it–THE THIRD TIME?" Jeanne clutched a handful of Bayonetta's disordered hair and pulled it upwards. Bayonetta grunted as she was being involuntarily arched backwards.

"Wh-what?"

"You know what…" Jeanne calmly accused.

A hissing Vritra whiplashed at Bayonetta's ass.

"Nghaa…" she moaned; _that was pleasurable_.

"Aaah!" the second hit came harder; _still agreeable_.

"OWW!" the third hit held no remorse; _okay, that one hurt_.

"STOP JEANNE!" the fourth hit was pure Jeanne; _okay, this was no joke_.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" "ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

"YES!"

The whipping ceased and Jeanne dismounted her.

Bayonetta fell and rubbed her butt, head burrowed in a pillow once more.

"You have five minutes to get your _tight_ ass down the beach or the whipping resumes."

Bayonetta brusquely lifted her head to find Jeanne, "BABY! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT AFTER YOU WHIP ME, YOU _HAVE TO_ FUCK ME!"

"YOU ALREADY FUCKED WITH MY ALARM CLOCK, HONEY!" Jeanne shouted as she departed her room.

"_Bitch…_"

[-]

Seagulls circled under a clear blue sky and radiant golden sun. As the wind blew, the tides crashed in a push and pull.

Bayonetta lethargically approached Jeanne on the beach and stopped forty feet from her. Both women wore their different modified-for-summer hair suits barefoot.

"Good morning, had a fine awakening?"

Bayonetta scoffed, "_Why yes!_ Thank you for the warm _bestirring_."

"_Oh_, don't you mention it." Jeanne unveiled the Angel Slayer from a tiny portal, "I've warned you many times not to trifle with my alarm."

Bayonetta did the same and equipped the Shuraba, "_Aww_, shucks… I'm _so so~rry_. I promise not to do it ever again this time. Please forgive me?" she raised her shoulders and made a face.

_TCHOHHH~!_

Bayonetta barely dodged a wicked weave from Jeanne, and entered witch time.

She dashed towards her with a mighty thrust of the Shuraba.

_ZIIING–!_

Jeanne detected the chronological alteration and parried the strike upwards with her katana.

"Quit depending on witch time!" she countered with a downwards vertical swing using momentum from the previous swipe.

Bayonetta stepped aside and avoided it.

Jeanne immediately sent a side kick which Bayonetta partially received and stumbled back.

_It meant…_

Another wicked weave unleashed as Jeanne stroked her blade sideways.

TCHIIING_–!_

Bayonetta blocked it with a circular glyph and charged Jeanne with a combination.

"HUFF!" a downward diagonal slash.

Dodged.

"HOOGH!" an upward diagonal slash.

Dodged.

"HAGH!" she spun a horizontal slash.

Dodged.

"HOOO!" a two-handed thrust.

Dodged.

And a high pitched, "UGGH!"

Bayonetta whirled her sword rapidly with one hand while Jeanne readily dodged each assault with quick tilts of her body.

Bayonetta jumped and delivered the final blow with a descending wicked weave.

_WHOA~TCHIIIIIING–!_

Jeanne evaded with a tall b-twist and hurled Nyx's stiletto as she landed on one extended leg.

_TCHOHHH~!_

Distinct bats dispersed in a flash.

Birds became frenzied and soared from nearby trees. The sand that wasn't disheveled precipitated around them.

When the bats unified, Jeanne goaded, "This isn't how I recall you defeating me. You've become sluggish."

Bayonetta breathed heavily, "Have you forgotten how you whipped my ass? It hurts to even walk, you know."

"Don't use that as an excuse. It ought to be healed by now with our enhanced endurance. You've been lazy and careless. I could've meditated. Thanks to your loony antics, you've spared me from that advantage. We're entirely on equal footing."

"Ugh. _Whatever_."

Jeanne sliced the air, "Prepare yourself."

[-]

_And then again._

[-]

Following much sparring of their blades, their legs connected in a high kick.

"DON'T START!" Jeanne screamed, "YOU CAN'T WIN THIS WAY!"

Bayonetta started; so did the uncontrollable flurry of kicks.

Sand spiraled around them while their legs and hair clashed for ten seconds.

_POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW!_

Jeanne's wicked weaves were stronger. They prevailed and hammered Bayonetta.

_POW-POW-POW ––––––KAPOW!_

"OOOOGGHH!" Bayonetta obtained a direct hit and flew past the curling waves of the coast.

Jeanne's eyes broadened, shocked by her own strength.

A huge splash rose skywards as Bayonetta landed a couple hundred feet away from the shore and into deep water.

"CEREZA!" Jeanne dove into witch time and hastily sprinted over water to Bayonetta's rescue.

When she reached the spot, she recommenced time then sunk below sea level. She found Bayonetta conscious and swam to her searching arms. Together, they emerged from the drowning sea.

Bayonetta was unscathed, much to Jeanne's relief.

"You alright?" Jeanne ascertained.

"Yes."

"Good."

With their weapons sheathed, Jeanne tried to haul her to the surface in a piggyback.

"Please don't touch my alarm. We must train frequently despite our quiescent circumstances. It's best to be prepared for all types of confrontation."

Bayonetta somewhat dozed on her back but listened, to her and her metronomic heartbeat.

"Given your recent performance, you could definitely use the exercise."

Jeanne felt a tug on her hair suit for a halt before they could come to dry land.

"The water's nice. Why don't we stay?"

"And I'm sorry for kicking you exceptionally hard. I got carried away," Jeanne apologized to her with a short glimpse.

"Have you _deafened_? That isn't what I asked for…"

Jeanne exhaled, "You _know_ I have matters to attend to. If you hadn't messed with_–_"

"I don't wake up _that_ early. Only for work; and work's a different scenario."

"Suit your-slothful-self."

"Be late for once. Who gives a damn? You run the company."

"Which is the more reason to be punctual," Jeanne unclasped the arms around her neck and continued en route.

Bayonetta watched her return to the shoreline._ The scene would be perfect had she sported a stringkini hair suit_.

On shallow water, Jeanne turned, "There are plenty of things to do in L.A. Take a tour then we'll meet for dinner."

"_Okay_," Bayonetta floated on her back, disappointed, "see you later then." _Take a tour? Tour with who? Maybe she should've faked a deadly injury._

[-]

_And then you say it once,  
>You say it twice,<br>"Baby, hold me close,  
>And say I'm so in love."<br>_

[-]

Cautious feet strained to move from plant to plant as the womanly figure it sought stirred about her enormous abode swiftly.

_She…_

_Left the bedroom._

_Entered the hallway._

_Stretched in the patio._

_Passed the living room._

_Checked the fridge in the kitchen._

_Took a Twizzler from the bar._

_Took her cellphone from the living room._

_Sashayed down the main hall._

_Took keys from a tabletop in the main hall._

_Carried on down the main hall._

_She could only be headed for the door._

The doors opened and revealed the stalked woman.

Her wavy tresses were twined close to the ends in a loose braid. She styled a heather gray boyfriend cut off top with dark skinny jeans and pumps.

_Bayonetta._

_And…_

_A cat?_

As Bayonetta locked the doors, the cat had spotted cautious feet's movements and drew near it.

_Huh_–_? SHIT! EXIT STAGE LEFT! BATMAN STYLE! GRAPPLING HOOK!_

…

_DAMN IT! THERE WAS NOTHING TO GRAPPLE!_

In frustration for a hasty flee, cautious feet tripped on a boulder.

"Oh, c'mon Luka. Still haven't found a more decent profession, have you?"

Luka landed in a heap of implanted floral arrangements.

"Hmm… That's something Jeanne won't appreciate."

Luna observed him and hissed but kept her distance.

"Well, I find that she doesn't appreciate a lot of things," he ignored the kitten's animosity and got on his feet.

"I can dispute that," her smirk mocked profoundly that _it irritated_.

A scowl was refrained from forming.

"Fine morning to you milady," Luka beamed a toothy smile as he finished dusting himself off; his hands stayed on realigned blazer collars.

He planted one foot forward and Luna suddenly growled furiously.

He flinched, "What the hell is up with this cat?"

"Not afraid of a pussy, are you? _Pussy_?"

"Wha_–_? Of course not!"

"Then come. You owe me for ruining Jeanne's elusive flowers," Bayonetta cued for a retreat by tossing her keys to Luka.

He clumsily caught them, "Owe you?" then followed her to a shiny red car close by.

"Sweet mother of…" he encircled a bloodshot Lamborghini in awe.

"This is a Gallardo Super Trofeo Stradale! How'd you get ahold of this magnificent beast?" his hands roamed over its carbon fibered hood.

"Were you so occupied stalking me, you overlooked the outdoor garage? And if you must know, Jeanne offered it as a gift," Bayonetta stood there, not surprised of his reaction.

"But it hasn't been released!"

"Yes yes. Her machines are just as elusive as everything else she owns. Hurry up and open the doors."

"Oh, sorry," he studied the car keys for the unlock button and pressed it.

The Lambo said a low beeped exotic _hello_~.

"Sw~eet…"

Bayonetta rode shotgun, "Come Luna. It's alright," Luna was immobile for a moment, then obeyed and hopped on her lap.

"You're letting me drive this?"

"Did you bump your head that you process this slow?"

Luka couldn't repress a grin, "Oh man… This is great!"

Finally, he boarded the vehicle.

"Hopefully, you don't drive in the same way you think or we'll never leave this place."

"Don't you worry, I won't fail again," he confidently shut the door and attempted to start the ignition.

There were beeps but the engine made no sound.

_Fail._

Bayonetta protracted a sigh before she instructed, "Put your foot on the brake and hold it."

"Oh, right…"

_Vroom! _The automobile purred.

[-]

_Oh no, I know,  
>I'm so in love.<em>

[-]

After a ten minute tutorial on paddle-shifting, plus a minute of the same lesson for every turn (which caused countless unhappy drivers – who instantly forgave, for it was Bayonetta's Lambo – and none questioned Bayonetta or her Lambo), they eventually made it to Melrose Avenue.

_WOOO–!_

Numerous customers and employees at Johnny Rockets cheered when Bayonetta strode in. She modestly gave them an abridged smile at the same time Luka waved a hi, which people semi-ignored.

"Table for two please." Bayonetta asked as she removed her shades.

"Right this way," a female attendant promptly lead them to a booth.

As Luka trailed Bayonetta and Luna, curious eyes from adoring fans scrutinized him.

"Your server will be on their way. I hope you both enjoy your meal," the lady said and merrily took her leave while they settled in their places.

Bayonetta slouched into the couch and tapped lightly on the foot of the table with her shoe. Luna was next to her and patiently waited. Luka sat upright with his hands on his sides. _He appeared nervous._

"Seems like everyone knows and loves you now, huh?" he initiated a conversation.

"How _incredibly_ perceptive of you," Bayonetta replied and stared at him with an unusual twinkle in her eyes.

He chuckled then placed his forearms to rest on the table, "Haha… I get it. You enjoy making fun of me. Seriously though, this whole fame thing, do you like it?"

"I'm well-accustomed to being stalked, as I'm sure you'd know. And who in their _right mind_ would mind gratifying admiration if it's for them?"

"Haha. I guess that's all true. But it's too early to really tell. Who knows? You might change your mind," he cupped his hands together and leaned in, "And you know I'll _always_ follow you."

"Pity me…"

"He~llo! My name's Bobby, I'll be your server. What can I get for you guys today?" a teenage male server arrived and flicked a notepad just in case, "Wanna start with some drinks?"

"Bobby," Bayonetta smirked, "That's a nice name."

"Yea, I know. It's quite _easy_ to remember and call," he winked at Bayonetta with a youthful charm.

She laughed. _She laughed?_

If Luka wasn't a gentleman, he would've jumped from his seat and punched that grin off his adolescent face. _Was Bayonetta truly flirting with someone as young as him?_

To change the subject a.s.a.p.…

"Uhm yea, I'll have a root beer float and–uh…" he scanned the menu for a quick pick, "A Rocket Double."

"Okay… And for you, our lovely and – may I add – absolutely _stunning_ hero?"

"A strawberry malt and your _juiciest_ hamburger will work splendidly," Bayonetta exaggerated.

_Was that necessary?_

"_Juiciest?_ Well… _Everything's juicy_ here… But! My personal preference would be the number twelve."

"The number twelve it is then," she approved in a relatively ardent manner.

"Alright, I'll get that for you guys in a flash. Sit tight, I'll be back in a bit."

Luka was thankful that teenager finally left. _The boy totally schooled him._

Bayonetta returned her eyeballs straightforward where Luka was; but she wasn't particularly looking at him.

Idle chatter from neighboring tables filled their silence. Luka browsed the restaurant with his eyes and caught some glowers concentrated in his direction. _Was it because he was handsome that they were insanely jealous or was it because he was with Bayonetta? Most likely the latter._

"So what've you been up to, Lu~ka?" Bayonetta now looked at him and pronounced his name distinctively.

"Uhm… Well…" he scratched the back of his neck for an answer, "I've been looking for a job here that fits me."

"You mean you're not one of the paparazzi? That title suits you well."

"Ha! I'm only paparazzi for you. I don't track anybody else."

"Who said you had to stop tailing me? It's _just_ an idea."

"I aim for something more in journalism," he claimed.

"You would have to buckle down to land a respectable field in that career. _Or…_" she detached her eyes from him and frolicked with a table napkin, "If you had prestigious connections…"

"Will you help me?" he enthusiastically pleaded.

"Perchance… Once you prove to me you're a good boy…"

"Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it," he pledged by scooting onward in his booth.

"First, don't badger me about it. I get enough share from Jeanne."

"Okay, that's easy. I'll stop right now. Oh, speaking of her, I've been meaning to ask…" he delayed in mild hesitation, "Does she hate me?"

"_Please…_ If she hates you, she would've rid of you in secret. Believe me; she's too busy to abhor anyone."

"But she avoids me all the time."

"She merely doesn't approve of my bonding with you," she attested.

"And why is that?"

"No clue."

"So then…" he crooked a brow, "You like bonding with me?"

Bayonetta snickered with skepticism, "Is that what I said?"

"No. But that would be the only reason I'm here with you now, right?"

"Don't press your luck," her face unpredictably turned sour.

_The fuck? She couldn't possibly be completely angry… Could she?_

Luka gulped uneasily, "Uh… Yea, okay…"

Bobby popped in; _an impeccable timing Luka couldn't believe he was grateful for._

"Root beer float and Double Rocket for you bro," he served Luka.

"And a strawberry malt with the juiciest number twelve we've ever made just for the single baddest bitch in town," he pampered Bayonetta.

"Baddest, huh? Is that a new term for worst?"

"No. It's sort of a paradox. It actually means the opposite. You're the best, the toughest, the coolest, the greatest, the illest…"

"Illest?"

"Yea, that's another slang word meaning the same exact thing," his dimples uncovered.

"It appears I have much to learn."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't trade it for your classy English. It's sexier for our ears," he complimented her then regarded Luka for clarification, "Right man?"

"Yea," Luka responded simply.

"Well, thank you for all the compliments sweetie. You're certainly rather charming," she smiled.

"You deserve no less," he certified, then set two tiny paper plates with ketchup smilies on them. The sole difference was Bayonetta's smiley had a wink, opposed to Luka's plain dots.

"You two have a good meal. Call me if you need anything," he did a slight bow then migrated to the back rooms.

_Was Luka just like every other guy Bayonetta dallied with?_

Bayonetta stirred her beverage and was about to slide the tip of a fry unto the mouth of the cheery ketchup – until a line of waiters and waitresses, who was led by none other than Bobby, briskly came forth in front of their table.

"I think you guys already know… Bayonetta's in the house!" an announcer on a microphone astonished everybody, "This calls for a celebration!"

The jukebox rocked an old upbeat jive song and the line began a simple yet energetic dance.

The edges of Bayonetta's lips curved feebly with considerable amusement, while Luka kept a bland facial expression.

_+ You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain; too much love drives a man insane. +_

Bobby heaved Bayonetta from her seat and persuaded her to jive with him. She giggled as he wasn't a professional, but he was obviously used to this and had fun.

_+ You broke my will, oh what a thrill; goodness gracious great balls of fire. +_

Luka was suddenly also heaved by a waitress and forced to party. Everybody in the restaurant either boogied or clapped along.

_+ I learned to love all of Hollywood money; you came along and you moved me honey. +_

Bobby and the waitress encouraged to switched partners. Thankfully for his first partner, Luka had adequate knowledge of what to do when he grasped Bayonetta's hands. She was back in good spirits and appreciated the occasion.

His eyes were glued on her the entire time.

_+ I changed my mind, looking fine; goodness gracious great balls of fire. +_

They danced for what he felt like an eternity. She didn't give the impression that she was uncomfortable at all, dancing with his awkward movements. And he was glad.

_+ I say goodness gracious great balls of fire. +_

[-]

_Well, I don't know,  
>I think so,<br>You say it once,  
>You say it twice,<br>Maybe, I don't know._

[-]

Bobby inserted their receipt in a check holder then positioned it on their table, "Here's your check. Thank you for the visit. I'm guessing you guys had a fun time?"

"Mmhmm," Bayonetta bobbed, her head reposed on a hand.

"Yea, thanks man," Luka gave the guy a handshake.

"No problem."

As Bobby went away, Bayonetta yawned and stared at the bill, "Okay Luka. Here's where you pay."

He utterly immobilized as if he was being arrested. _Fuck… Did he have money?_

"Err… Yea. Let's see…" after he read the bill the third time, he searched his pockets for a wallet then _hunted_ for cash.

"Ah! Here we go…" three ten dollar bills and some quarters and a lot of dimes and a bunch of pennies were all injected into the holder.

Bayonetta sniggered inwardly, "Bobby's an amiable kid. He deserves a better tip."

_Yea… Why did Bobby have to be an amiable kid? How the fuck was Luka going to pay his rent after this?_

"Fine…" Luka grouchily added a five dollar bill.

[-]

Exiting Johnny Rockets was more difficult than entering. By then, all the paparazzi had heard of the great news and pursued Bayonetta mercilessly from boutique to boutique. She maintained a pleased mien while she wandered the streets and shops; but answered zero questions concerning who the man she was with or any other topic for that matter.

Meanwhile, Luka was given a slightly sleazy show every time Bayonetta got inside a fitting room then out. Even though he did almost nothing but carried her bags, sat, and waited for her, he couldn't complain. She definitely loved all the attention she received and played her part extremely well.

Bayonetta busted out of Fred Segal's fitting room and donned a new outfit. The clothes she picked were usually worn classy, but she constantly found a way to give it the edge that defined her.

"Dayum, Bayo-baby!" a flamboyant homosexual man exclaimed.

"What do you boys think?" she did a pose which emphasized her bountiful bust and butt.

"Fabulous as always!" the man clapped loudly then photographed her, "But there's still a lot more outfits to try! Do the other one."

Luka just ogled her in his place with Luna at a sofa, speechless.

The store's sound system woofed a song appropriate for Luka.

_+ Was it more than attraction and a physical lust? +_

_+ Her loins, my imagination, that first inconceivable touch. +  
><em>

_+ That I was planning, er, I mean wishing, uh.. +  
><em>

_+ How embarrassed I'd been if you knew what I was thinking of. +_

Three outfits later, "Oh my God! That one's definitely my favorite!" the gay guy cried as he continued with his masterpieces.

"You should keep that outfit!" a random onlooker yelled.

_Yea!_ The people who have since gathered agreed.

Luka nodded in a self-inflicted stupor.

_+ Close to you, wishing we're conjoined at the tongue; can you hear me thinking? I should stop... +_

"Oh? You all think I should hang onto this?" Bayonetta inquired.

_Yea. And do one more round!_ They begged as they snapped photos of her.

"I suppose I could do one final round. If you all so desperately want it…" she circled the establishment and made good use of their props by doing a series of Maxim-worthy poses. Luka, shoppers, and workers alike surrounded her as she put on a free spectacle. The shop burst with white from strong camera flashes.

_+ I crossed my fingers, but I didn't beg. +_

_+ 'Cause I knew you knew, 'cause I knew you knew I liked you. +  
><em>

_+ I knew you knew I liked you; I knew you knew it. +_

_+ But I figured desperate guys, never had a chance. +  
><em>

_+ I knew you knew I liked you; I knew you knew it. +  
><em>

_+ But I figured desperate guys; never had a chance with you. +_

[-]

Sundown; the sun's warm and faint vividness drifted slowly down the seascape then unto a one story mansion.

Luka had driven the Lambo, and its standard occupants, back to its home without much distress. They now disembarked the luxurious automobile. _He would drive this Lambo again… He hoped._

A slim hand touched a stubbly cheek, "Well, Luka, I take it this day was pleasurable for you?" Bayonetta's voice was dreamy; Luka couldn't convert all the words she had just said into a comprehendible sentence.

He flickered his eyes to a… "Wh-what? Er-yeah. I mean…"

His spine jolted for a straight… "Yes. Thank you for letting me come with you."

"You're welcome…" her voice remained soft, "Oh, and Luka…" she inched her face closer to his.

He could smell her minty breath from a gum she had chewed earlier and wished he could taste it from her mouth.

_Or maybe he could… Give it a shot…_

His neck tilted a mere centimeter and was roughly there to savage her lips with his until–

_SLAP!_

It had been a deliberate slap right from the start; it was light, but it flapped a sound.

"Quit trespassing on Jeanne's property," Bayonetta's face transformed into something like that of a joshing juvenile but her pupils still held a seductive glint. She retracted her hand and veered away, grabbed her belongings, then pranced back to the house with Luna at her tail.

He examined her quietly as he remained on his spot near the Lambo.

"I'm serious, Luka. Don't let Jeanne be the one to catch you. Or there will be barbed wires and land mines surrounding this place; guaranteed," she sorted the keys in her hands for the front doors.

The doors unbolted, "I believe you know how to show yourself out?"

The doors shut. _"Don't let __**Jeanne**__ be the one to catch you."_

[-]

_These are our times,  
>The End Times,<br>And when the lights,  
>All go out,<br>You be Bombed Berlin,  
>And I'll play Stalingrad,<br>You be Bombed Berlin,  
>And I'll play Stalingrad.<br>_

[-]

Jeanne d'Arc formed a simplistic steely typeface that was embedded on a lustrous Shanxi black wall. It was built in an edifice whose surround sound synthesized an electronic beat which echoed style, class, splendor, and enigma.

Familiar skinny jeaned long legs and stiletto boots treaded relentlessly on ivory marble floor tiles. It was the second time they walked this refined gallery.

"Oh, Bayonetta!" a young woman christened before Bayonetta made it to another set of doors, "Please wait. Jeanne requested not to be disturbed at the present time."

Bayonetta stalled to grant her an aggravated gaze, "Who are you?"

"Leila," Leila kept optimistic and rose from her workspace. She moved forward in an effort to take Bayonetta's hand, "Jeanne's assistant. It's truly an honor to finally meet you in person. I never realized how strikingly beautiful you are up 'til now."

Bayonetta disregarded her outstretched hand and, instead, gave her the once-over.

_Lengthy brunette hair–sweet acquitted face–bronzed light skin–slim waist–mid-twenties–fairly tall–fashionable overall. Hmm… Handpicked._

She then proceeded to her presumed rendezvous point.

"Uhm!" Leila faltered.

The impervious doors' silver handles resisted from rotating as Bayonetta gripped them.

"It's locked," Leila declared but figured Bayonetta would probably force herself in. She looked over and saw that strands of black hair had slipped through the lock, "I suppose Jeanne wouldn't mind if it's you…"

Bayonetta twisted the levers and graciously barged into Jeanne's large office. She let go of the heavy doors and they automatically sealed behind her with a subtle click. Her feet shuffled to a side in a momentary pause at the doorway, hands on her hips, "Jeanne."

Jeanne peered over clear spectacles and glared at her. It was gently dark in the room, and the computer screen cast a glimmer on her porcelain face which enforced her taunting visage with deep shadows. She remained speaking on the wireless phone held close to her ear and spun around with a deluxe office chair, out of Bayonetta's view. _Apparently, she actually was unavailable._

Bayonetta bowled her eyes skywards and heaved an unfathomable sigh. Understanding that leaving Jeanne alone would be the intelligent option, she went ahead and busied herself at a refrigerator in a corner.

She scanned the cool container and caught sight of what she looked-for. _This would do…_ A drinking glass was seized from an adjacent station then a cold drink was fixed for Jeanne.

In minor consideration for Bayonetta's early arrival, Jeanne ended her call sooner than expected. Bayonetta recognized this, finished up, and ambled along to serve Jeanne.

Since Jeanne was no longer talking, Bayonetta could clearly hear a gloomy melody whispering from her computer speakers.

_+ I'll seek you out, flay you alive; one more word and you won't survive. +  
><em>

_+ And I'm not scared of your stolen power; I see right through you any hour. +_

"This song inspires me to commit spontaneous suicide. Why tune in to this type of music?" Bayonetta propped against her desk, "Water?" she handed her the glass.

"Please don't," Jeanne objected in monotone then acknowledged her offer, "And personally, I like this genre. My assistant created this playlist for me to focus. I suspect you two have met?"

"She's hard to miss."

"I see. So she couldn't stop you…" Jeanne imbibed the transparent liquid without any reluctance.

_UGGH!_

"What the _fuck_? This-this is _vodka_!" she almost spat but coughed in its place to avoid creating a mess.

"Which is_ also_ Russian water," Bayonetta snatched the liquor and filled her mouth with it.

Jeanne stayed coughing, "What the fuck is wrong wi– "

Bayonetta speedily clutched her jaw before she could recover and shut her trap in a mouth-to-mouth.

Jeanne was a touch renitent but submitted to the transfer anyhow. She accepted the second shot a lot better and made no noise.

She pushed her away and Bayonetta grinned at her accomplishment.

"You little trickster…" Jeanne relaxed with a snicker.

"That's payback for scourging me this morning…" Bayonetta put away the glass, "Let's take our leave, shall we?" she insisted.

"_Haha_. A clever strike," Jeanne stood, "And yes. Let's go."

[-]

_All in all is all we are,  
>No way out,<br>I'm right tired,  
>When the lights all go out.<br>_

[-]

Bayonetta tenderly squeezed Jeanne as she rode behind her on the heavyweight motorcycle. Jeanne missed cruising with her last motorcycle terribly and accurately reconstructed a replica of the sentimental chariot. Luna already knew that if Bayonetta left with it, she could only be riding with Jeanne.

The evening breeze at Rodeo Drive twiddled smoothly with their unhelmet hair and modish biker outfits. Bayonetta allowed her silky ponytail to blow with the wind; while Jeanne's untidy yet cool girl pompadour wavered only by a little. All the while, Bayonetta inhaled Jeanne's unassertive perfume of blackcurrant and pomegranate as its dominant scents.

Once they reached their destination, Jeanne parked the aggressive motorbike at a curb closest to the appointed bistro. Paparazzi gradually assembled and enclosed them as they got off and marched onward (some had chased Bayonetta since Melrose.) Jeanne led Bayonetta in the incessant question and camera flash barrage.

"Hey Jeanne and Bayonetta. How's everything?"

_Snap!_

"When are you two fine ladies gonna get exclusive?"

_Snap! Snap!_

"Two dates in one day, Bayonetta?"

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

"Watch out! Watch out!"

_Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

"Bayonetta, is your booty insured?"

…

Laughter. "C'mon man, that's disrespectful." "Oooh." "Bro, you're gonna regret ever asking that question."

"Is my booty insured?" Bayonetta reiterated and glowered at the man with derision.

"Told you she'll get mad."

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't wanna ask! My boss just wanted me to!"

"Don't you concern yourself with her insurance," Jeanne chuckled out loud, "You should ensure yours is still intact."

Everyone laughed, especially Bayonetta who hysterically hooked an arm in Jeanne's for support.

"Oh, she got you man. That was a good one."

"Don't ever refer to it again," Bayonetta warned as she inclined into Jeanne, arm in arm in their leather jackets.

"Sorry again! And thank you! I'll tell everybody not to get on your bad side."

When their vehement camera flash explosions revived, a discreet dark door to Urasawa appeared in sight.

"You sons of bitches have exactly five seconds before I perforate your cameras with extra peepholes," Jeanne steadily advised.

"OH CRAP!" "GO! GO! GO!" "WE LOVE YOU JEANNE, PLEASE DON'T HURT US!"

The band of paparazzo hurriedly disbanded and cleared the entryway for Jeanne and Bayonetta to enter a pricey Japanese restaurant.

[-]

It was noiseless in the undersized private restaurant, save for a muted string harmony, the teppanyaki chefs' presentation, and chatter from their special guests, Jeanne and Bayonetta.

Jeanne indulged the sweet-metallic tinge of a fresh amaebi. The shrimp was snappy and briny yet creamy and sweetened in taste. She didn't notice that the way she shut her eyes and glossed her lips with her tongue after every sushi she savored had downright incited Bayonetta's scheming salacious mind.

"Anago?" Bayonetta chopsticked a saltwater eel sushi and gestured to insert it in Jeanne's mouth, "The eel's quite light and lean, accented with a sugary sweet sauce. It's very good."

Jeanne permitted her notion with an enticing blink and opening of the mouth.

"_Mmm_…" she relished, her hands braced on the polished wooden bar as she chewed.

Bayonetta instantly beamed sensibly; Jeanne saw, "What?"

"Oh, nothing…" Bayonetta's animated face morphed back to a straight face upon being questioned. She reverted to feeding herself.

"If I had to speculate, it would be: you're thinking of something _naughty_," Jeanne kept an eye on her as she sipped champagne.

Bayonetta giggled while she feasted, "You make it too easy," she teased with a mouthful.

"_No.._." Jeanne's full white teeth gleamed for a playful banter, "You just possess a libidinous intellect. _You_ make it too easy. If I had absolutely no respect or care for you, I would've taken advantage of you already."

Bayonetta dropped her steel chopsticks and quirked a brow, "All jokes aside…" she leaned on an elbow, a pinky near a crook on her lips, "Is that how you feel?"

Jeanne distinguished that she was serious and silently twinged as she was put on the spot. _Was that how she felt? She was indefinitely on the fence. Though, she knew there was something in her heart that churned whenever she saw her with other potential flames. To pursue her as a romantic partner? She had thought about it, dreaded that she had thought about it, and then put it on ice._

In failure to compose a perfect red herring, she relied on an honest response.

"I won't answer that," she said earnestly then pivoted her eyesight away from her and unto a piece of lightly-smoked beef that was settled by the chef.

"Gyusashi," a kimonoed chef proudly displayed with a negligible Japanese accent.

Jeanne attacked the meat with her chopsticks then with her teeth.

"Hmm… Zesty," she praised.

Bayonetta felt neglected. _Predictable. She so easily ignored all personal questions that might reveal a stich about her, seeing that it could make her relatively vulnerable._

"It was noted that this was your second date for the day," Jeanne brought to light.

_So she substituted a topic that naturally acclaimed her unbridled righteousness…_

"I don't care that you're _constantly_ out with different men. If I were you, however, I wouldn't make it appear as if I had no class and randomly gallivant with anybody on a whim. I would be more decisive."

"I have _no_ class?"

She went on, "I won't ask who you were with today, since I'm confident it'll unravel itself on a publication."

A short jeering snicker cracked from Bayonetta, "Oh… You'll _love_ the front covers tomorrow."

Jeanne's eyes narrowed, "I sincerely _hope_ you're _not_ being sarcastic."

"_Well_… In my defense, I know little to nobody here and had to make adequate use of my time while you were away," Bayonetta became impassive; she toyed with her dish but didn't watch what she was doing, "I shouldn't be guilt-ridden about _anything_."

They both wore a merry facade as the duteous chef provided another succulent entree.

"Arigato, Hiro-san," Jeanne uttered then courteously handled her chopsticks and continued to eat.

They ate peacefully for an extended amount of time. Their painstaking muteness stretched for a period that solely plagued Jeanne. _Bayonetta was persistent and would stay persistent._

_She wouldn't manipulate a speech which could reduce her to a probable state of guiltiness; unless charged. But was that her ordinary influence?_

At last, Jeanne chose to give Bayonetta her full stoic attention. She eyed her to see if it would be exchanged; but it did not.

"Forget my musings. I don't wish for tonight to end bitterly and I hope it hasn't. You're a free and independent woman. As long as you don't hurt yourself and it makes you happy, you should be able to do whatever you please without my judgmental impudence," Bayonetta acquired an endearing hand on her arm.

_This woman… Why even deny? Couldn't she simply say that she yearned for her?_

Eventually, she placed her own hand over it and looked at Jeanne with compassionate eyes, "Okay. _Fiii~ne_… I forgive you…"

Jeanne smiled warmly.

[-]

_God, I'm so in love.  
><em>

[-]

A full moon reflected a carpet of silvery sparkles on the calmer tides of Santa Monica beach. Its busy pier was distant from two lone visitors – who weren't completely alone after all.

Louder unacquainted footsteps clacked rapidly on the boardwalk.

"Jeanne! Bayonetta! How's it going?" a solitary paparazzi located them and readied his camcorder.

The beach strolling duo turned to face him.

"_Ugh.._. Not again…"

_MREEEOWWW_––_!_

Jeanne dashed to a nearby hotel in lynx form.

"Jeanne?" Bayonetta became startled as soon as Jeanne vanished, "Jeanne, wait!" She copied Jeanne and transformed into a panther then tailed her.

"NO, DON'T GO!" the guy videotaped anyway, "WHOA! COOL!"

[-]

Bayonetta, back to her bipedal-self, tried to look for Jeanne at the beachfront hotel. She investigated around the currently unoccupied magnificent pool for any sign of Jeanne, "Jeanne?" _Where could she conceivably be?_

"_SHH!_ I'm up here!" Jeanne hushed; it was equally a whisper and a shout.

Bayonetta glanced past the coconut trees and high above the towering buildings that partially engulfed the pool. She found Jeanne nearly halfway up a bleached brick wall, "Jeanne!"

"Hustle! Don't let anybody see you."

When Bayonetta found no one watching, she avidly approached a wall and witch walked towards her. Jeanne seemed happier than usual as she grasped Bayonetta's hand once she got there. "Come," Jeanne guided her towards the rooftops at a hassled pace.

Upon reaching a preferred spot, they blissfully lounged on the angled rooftops and revered in the soothing view of Santa Monica's moonlit beach and pier. The surprisingly abundant stars were almost as bright as the moon.

"I know we've seen and been through more jaw-dropping sceneries, but this…" Bayonetta contemplated, "This is pleasant..."_ Mainly because she was with her._

They both sat with their legs outwards but Jeanne's spine was perpendicular while Bayonetta was reclined on her arms.

Bayonetta stared at Jeanne who stared right back. Her lower legs crisscrossed, "In all honesty, I choose to _gallivant_ with _you _over anyone_._ But it seems that we're always at conflicting times recently and I can never get ahold of you."

"It's called the _real world_ my dear," Jeanne specified. "_Hmm_…" she rubbed her dark lipsticked lips against each other in a tight line, "Consider it this way… We have an eternity to waste together, if we wanted."

"True… But first, you know what we _should've_ done? We should've booked flights and hotels to," Bayonetta pulled a hand out and bothered to count, "Cancun, Cabo, Rome, Paris, London, Venice, Monte Carlo, Amsterdam, Dubai, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Maui…"

Jeanne laid Bayonetta's hands down in defeat, "_Okay!_ Quit counting. I promise to plan trips. For now, I must restore my company to its former condition so that by next year, I could have at least one store open," she withdrew her hands.

"Alright, _boss_," Bayonetta improved her posture and gazed at her, eyes leveled. Jeanne wasn't dithered by the stare down and kept her own stare steady.

There was something in Jeanne's silver orbs that Bayonetta found curiously alluring and the minute it still held onto her, it gripped her like a vice.

And a minute had already passed.

She scooted closer till their shoulders touched but sensed Jeanne's body immediately tense. _But she stayed still, next to her._

Bayonetta couldn't resist any longer and surrendered to the temptation. She secured her eyelids then Jeanne's lips in a chaste kiss––––but Jeanne's head swerved away the moment it materialized.

Her pale sapphire eyes shot open. _She got… Rejected?_

"I'll fly tonight. To New York. In a few hours," Jeanne indicated as she scrutinized a faraway piece of roofing slate.

Bayonetta scoffed a groan, "Why not just toss me back in the coffin to spend the rest of my time _ALONE_?"

"_Relax!_ It'll only be a few days!" Jeanne faced her.

Bayonetta wasn't clingy. She was by no means ever clingy. Not to anyone. Not even Jeanne. But not once in the past had she ever been unquestionably rejected. But she did just get unquestionably rejected. And _that shit_, she pondered, _that shit blows_.

"_Okay_," she simmered down, "I'll just call my ten boyfriends and we'll have a gangbang at your place."

"Oh _shut up_ Cereza!" Jeanne practically bellowed in the quiet night. Whatever Bayonetta did in her free time, she didn't need knowledge of it.

_Gasp!_

Bayonetta was caught off guard as Jeanne shoved her down unexpectedly.

Jeanne loomed over her on all fours, "Do you crave sex _that_ much?"

The truth was: neither of them have had sex since the afterparty. Not sex with each other and not sex with anyone else. Bayonetta was out and about, but she didn't sleep around. She truthfully didn't. Five whole weeks she had been abstinent that now she was visibly sexually frustrated. If she dismissed her lust any longer, she was afraid she would have to resort to fucking anybody passably handsome in her radius, or worse – masturbate.

Jeanne's irises twinkled with the stars; Bayonetta's true intentions unknown to her. Slightly loose platinum hair attractively dangled thin strands down her cadaverous forehead and cheeks. Her slender arms were adjacent to either side of Bayonetta's head.

Intense blackish-purple lips parted for a murmur, "Do you?"

Unable to tarry for an answer, Jeanne kissed her.

[-]

Bayonetta permitted her entry in response.

_In and out,  
>And out and in.<em>

Their tongues collided.

_In and out,  
>And out and in.<em>

Then Jeanne rifled for the edge of Bayonetta's tight maroon tank top.

_In and out,  
>And out and in.<em>

And it was partially raised.

_In and out,  
>And out and in.<em>

Just enough to bare her milky breasts.

_(Oh no, I know.)_

_In and out,  
>And out and in.<em>

Then Jeanne caressed the valley on her chest with her starving mouth.

_(Oh no, I know.)_

_In and out,  
>And out and in.<em>

While she unbuttoned Bayonetta's pants.

_(Oh no, I know.)_

_In and out,  
>And out and in.<em>

Bayonetta's hands descended to cradle Jeanne's diligent head upwards.

_(Oh no, I know.)_

_In and out,  
>And out and in.<em>

Their glistening eyes locked.

_(Oh no, I know.)_

_In and out,  
>And out and in.<em>

_(These are our times.)_

"_Cereza…_"

_(Oh no, I know.)_

_In and out,  
>And out and in.<em>

_(The End Times.)_

Questing fingers sunk underneath.

_(Oh no, I know.)_

_In and out,  
>And out and in.<em>

_(These are our times.)_

Bayonetta whimpered softly into her neck.

_(Oh no, I know.)_

_In and out,  
>And out and in.<em>

_(The End Times.)_

_There – it was her eyes, in which she saw a spark of her conveyed love._

* * *

><p><strong>Songs<strong>

"Dressed in Dresden" by The Hundred in the Hands

"Great Balls of Fire" by Jerry Lee Lewis

"Desperate Guys" by The Faint

"Eyes On Fire" by Blue Foundation

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback for You and Me<strong>

**tomblover**: Thank you so much again for the compliments and the review! It's becoming too much! Haha. I'm glad you liked my adding a cat into the story. I will definitely have to add more hilarious Luna moments, just for you! xD And I prefer referring to the real world to make it more realistic but still have all the fantasy elements into it. Plus, I'm too lazy to dream up places and describe certain objects. Lol. Like a Lambo would probably take quite the paragraph to explain... If I just said that it's an exotic car, it could look like a Porsche. When, clearly, a Lambo matches Bayonetta better. Haha. Don't worry about the humor, that theme will be constant on all my fics. I will just say... The drama doesn't heavily settle until the middle to the end. I focus very hard on their image in my head, and I think they're mostly in character if not wholly. And good. I want to see what you come up with. ;)

**Armengard**: Thank you for the review! I'm happy you liked it. And thanks, I do strive to be a little bit funny now and then. xD Yes, only a witch can handle a witch! Especially when you have two witches that are drop dead gorgeous in their own unique ways. Who can resist that? I don't know about men, but two hot ladies are always a turn on... Am I right? And I know straight women that really get off watching lesbian porn. It isn't rare, though some might hide it. Haha. Gay men would totally adore them. And lesbians should already love them. All this, unless they're completely jaded. So everyone wins with Bayonetta and Jeanne. LOL.

Thank you again for the reviews. It's so refreshing to see people coming back to review. It's inspiring. :)

* * *

><p>AN: I always thought Jeanne was strong and consistent (trains more often) while Bayonetta would be equally strong but inconsistent. Meaning... She gets a little lazy and could forget. Lol. Also, in the video game, Jeanne's wicked weaves are stronger than Bayonetta's and she can dodge for unlimited times. The only way she gets witch time is by moth within, which (in reality I would think) is just her preference to push her limits.

Notice how I did a comparison of dates with Bayonetta. While I don't deny the possibility of a Luka and Bayonetta relationship, it seems temporary and somewhat like teenage love for me. Jeanne would be the way to go for a serious relationship... Once Bayonetta's ready. LOL.

Does anyone else find Chelsea Handler hilarious? I know Siberians might have a biased view about her. But I still love her! xD And listen to "Desperate Guys" by The Faint. It's sooo Luka.

And is there way too much sex? Should I tone that down a bit or pump it up? Haha. It's an FWB relationship so there will always be sex. Mentioned, or otherwise... Besides... Bayonetta's involved...

Oh, and can anyone guess where I got the vodka reference from? ;D

And lastly, again, **please review or I won't continue** (anonymous or not, I don't care.) Even my dA watchers that have followed me here, please review! I want to know what you guys think if you're reading this! PLEASE! Dx

\


End file.
